


Under Your Spell

by fenharellan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenharellan/pseuds/fenharellan





	Under Your Spell

“Whoa now, be careful.”

I turn my head in the direction of the voice murmuring behind me, my brows stitched together in frustration. I had nothing to blame but my own curiosity for being caught in such an uncompromising position, bent over the edge of a fountain as if I’d been rummaging for pennies. You see, just before said stranger had rudely interrupted me, I’d been quietly minding my own business. I sat just inches from the small fountain, watching the water pour and pool endlessly into the basin below. Then, a thin beam of light hit me right in the eye. The sudden shock drove me to my feet, hand clasped onto my left eye as my other searched for the source. I’d been led to the edge of the fountain, hobbling like a partially blinded goblin, angrily grumbling under my breath until the velvet tongue of the stranger caught my ear.

I glanced back, my face distorted into a look of disgust for having been torn away from the task at hand. It took only a matter of seconds before that quickly changed. My disgust melted to embarrassment as I shot upward, standing straight in attention.

Through the down cast of his hat, I could see a slight grin peak through. Like magnets, my brows drew back together. Did he find this funny?

“I’ve seen too many young ladies such as yourself get a closer look and fall right in.”

I scoffed audibly, “I beg your pardon. I am no young lady, thank you. I was simply looking for the source of light that almost took my eye. I am a mere good samaritan keeping others from suffering the same fate.”

I could feel his smile grow bigger - my frustration growing with it.

“Who are you anyway?” I snap, my eyes shrinking to sharp slits.

His boots jingle as he pushes himself off the brick he had been leaned up against. Sauntering towards me, his heels clicked against the pavement before stopping at a reasonable distance.

“Name’s Jesse McCree,” he said, voice as smooth as the water flowing next to me. Politely tipping his hat towards me, I nod in response.

“Is there anything in particular I can help you with, Mr. McCree?” I reply in a snooty tone.

“I think that’ll be all, miss.” The deep rumble of his southern accent reverberated in his chest.

“Well then, I’ll be off.” I say, looking him up and down with a final glance and strutting away. My feet move faster than I’d hoped and I can suddenly feel myself on a downward trajectory, heading right for the bottom of the fountain.

I feel the force of two arms latch onto my sides in a desperate attempt to keep me above water, but to no avail. Flung forward, I fall head first into the fountain, becoming fully submerged in a matter of seconds. I burst through the water, jolting to my feet as the cold envelopes me. Dripping wet, my hair slaps onto my face like a wet fish, clouding my vision. I hear the sudden eruption of laughter, knowing exactly where the hearty rumbling is coming from.

A loud shriek escapes my lips as my irritation boils over. McCree continues to laugh as I carefully climb out of the fountain basin, creating puddles with each gentle step.

I sloppily trudge in the direction of my home, not taking another second to look back at McCree. His laugh echoed in my ears, growing my resentment towards him with every passing minute.

“Now hold on there, miss!” He shouted to me. Choosing to ignore him, I begrudgingly stomped forward, feeling my limbs tremble from the soft breeze brushing over the sections of exposed skin.

“Hey now... I’ve got a horse just that way,” he points off to the east, the opposite direction,” I can take ya anywhere you’d like.”

“No thank you!” I yell back, a sense of pride setting my back into a steady stride.

“Awe c’mon now, who knows how long it’ll take ya to get wherever you’re going.” taking notice of my stubbornness, he tries harder to convince me. “The night’s do get awfully cold.”

Without even knowing, he’d played into my one weakness - discomfort.

My mind does backflips trying to avoid falling into his trap, but with every step forward, the winds seem to have gotten stronger and stronger.

The touch of warm air at the back of my neck forced a short gasp from my lips. “C’mon,” McCree continued, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me towards temptation, “I promise, no funny business.”

I reluctantly agree with a sheepish nod.

He leads the way as I drag my feet behind him. We don’t speak until we reach the horse, to which he offers a hand to me. I take it in hopes of avoiding anymore embarrassment. Sitting upright in front, McCree settles back into me, the warmth of his body latching onto me like a blanket.

“Hold on,” he softly commands, the harness cracking as we pick up speed. My fingertips grip his sides, the smooth surface of leather making it hard to keep myself from slipping. A hand clasps onto mine, pulling it forward and around his waist. He snugly pushes it up against his lower abdomen, my other arm following in accordance, our bodies shifting closer together. The light fabric of his poncho fell against my cheek as I leaned up against his back, welcoming the heat that radiated off of him.

We rode towards my home, only speaking to exchange directions.

The horse came to an abrupt stop just outside the door of my shabby little house.

“Charming,” McCree remarked playfully.

“Right then, thank you for the ride,” I avoid his gaze, hurriedly exiting the situation.

“My pleasure, miss.” He responds softly, luring my eyes toward him with his cool disposition. A smirk sit across his face as he tipped his hat once more and swung back onto his horse.

The delicate trot of the horse slowly dissipated, my mind surging with conflict and confusion as it moved farther and farther into the distance.

“Wait!” I shouted suddenly, shocked by my own actions. I jogged lightly towards the horse as it came to a slow halt. With a questioning look, Jesse turns back to greet me with another smirk.

Straight faced, I look him in the eye, noticing the swirls of deep browns and speckles of hazel sprinkled throughout.

“Do…,” I hesitate, catching my breath before coming out with it, “Do you like tea?”

Jesse remains silent and expressionless. Nervousness creeps into my mind and I let out a jittery laugh without thinking, “Perhaps not, I’m sorry, I-”

“I’d love some.” He smiles a genuine smile - I can feel my body buzzing with anxiousness. I beckon him into the house - drab and quaint on the outside as much as the inside.

I pace back and forth in the kitchen, relentlessly searching for a misplaced kettle in the cluttered cupboards. Pots and pans clang together as I shove each to one side, digging to the very depths to pull out a rusted copper kettle. Jesse stands quietly off to the side, watching me scurry from one end of the room to the other. I turn to catch his eye, a small grin plastered across his face.

“I-It’s usually pretty organized in here, I just haven’t had a chance these past couple of days to get everything in order with everything going on.” I smile, blushing wildly.

He steps forward slowly, drawing a finger across my cheek, “You’re blushing.”

“Am I?” I question, pretending to be aloof as the heat within me grew unimaginably uncomfortable. My hips drew back into the stove as he drew closer and closer, his lips gradually meeting mine. The kiss intensified as our bodies melted into one another, my hands slithering up the back of his neck as his hat tumbled to the floor, revealing the shaggy chestnut locks underneath.

The whistling kettle tore us apart, snapping me back into clear consciousness. Rose stained my cheeks permanently as I turned to shut the stove off, sliding the kettle onto another burner.

“I don’t think I ever got your name,” he whispered into my neck, a wave of goosebumps raising across the surface of my skin, "Guess I'll just have to stick around to find out."


End file.
